Not a king, but a Princess
by LipstickSmear
Summary: Snow and Regina fluff with smut in chapter 2. Regina is always being set up by her mother but a king is not what she wants. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Regina's mother had always wanted Regina to marry into royalty, always trying to get her to talk with the different Kings of the enchanted forest. Regina didn't want to marry a King, if anything she wanted a queen. She could never tell her mother, especially when her mother wanted grandchildren and was very clear about it.

The most recent set up by Regina's mother had been King Leopold, she didn't enjoy the time there, well not until the Kings daughter came in. She was beautiful, her hair dark and her skin fairly pale. Regina couldn't take her eyes off of ther princess. The rest of her conversation with the King was about his daughter.

*5 years later*

Regina was tired of her mothers constant interference in her love life. She couldn't take much more of it. A year ago her mother had tried to get her and a king engaged and that's when Regina knew her mother had definitely gone to far. But today was different, today was when the princess of King Leopold had broke it off with her recent girlfriend.

Regina waited for her mother to leave before she quickly got what she needed then darted out of the house. She headed straight for King Leopold's castle but stopped before she got there. She didn't change her mind, she had spotted the princess on a walk. She casually walked up to the princess, bowed and introduced herself. The princess giggled lightly before telling Regina that she didn't have to bow. Regina blushed a little making the princess giggle some more.

"How come I've never seen you around before?" The princess asked as they began to walk together. "My mother never really let me go out and do things, she was to busy trying to marry me off to a King." Regina felt she could share this with the princess, unlike anyone else. The princess looked sadder when Regina said King and Regina noticed but didn't mention it.

"What's your name?" The princess continued. "I'm Regina, and you?" Regina asked trying to talk more royal. "I'm Snow, Snow White." Regina smiled at Snow. "That's a beautiful name," Regina complimented. "As is yours." Regina and Snow continued to walk but stopped when they reached a bench.

Regina felt very nervous, it's wasn't that Snow was a princess, it was that Regina had a massive crush on her. "Are you with anybody?" Snow asked Regina, looking into her dark eyes. Regina nearly died at the words, could Snow actually like her back. "Ermm no, the people my mother tries to get me with are definitely not my type." "What's you type?" Snow asked making Regina near die once more. "Not a man," Regina almost whispered, not sure she was ready to tell the princess. Snow's face lightened when Regina talked.

A second passed then Snow began to speak, "I've been with you for less than an hour and I already have a massive crush on you." Regina's mouth was slightly agape at the sudden confession. "Good because I had a crush on you from the moment I saw you," Regina replied shocking both herself and Snow. They both joined in a kiss, not sure who initiated it, but not caring who it was.

This continued until Snow eventually broke the kiss. "I have to go back to my father, can we meet again, soon." Snow had a look in her eye that hoped Regina would say yes but was sure she would say no. "Yes" Regina spoke as Snow's train of thought stopped. The look in Snow's eyes was replaced by a small shine from Snow's happiness.

Snow gave Regina one last kiss before she walked away, back to the castle. Regina returned home before her mother arrived and felt different, she felt happy, like nothing could make her sad. That was until her mother came home and told Regina that she had a date with some King in 2 weeks. Regina was left to think after her mother came in, 'why must I be with a King, a king who is at least 8 years older than me. Why can't I be with my princess'. Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother shouted her for dinner.

A week passed, Regina had met Snow everyday when her mother left and returned home before she got back. It wasn't until 9 days after her mother had told Regina about the date that things changed a little. Snow didn't leave as early as normal and felt a little nervous. "I was wondering, would you like to come to the castle for dinner one day? You could even bring your mother, I'd love to meet her." Regina wasn't sure her mother being there would be good but she knew she wanted to do this. "Yes of course, but I've not told my mother about this and I don't know how she would react," Regina stated thinking about all the possible reactions of her mother.

Regina began to think, 'would her mother be happy that she's with someone who's Royal, or will she hate that it's not a King and is in fact a princess.' She was pulled out of her thoughts when Snow tapped her lightly. "Don't worry, I've not told my father either." Regina smiled and kissed Snow.

They decided to go to Snow's for dinner for days after Snow had asked Regina. It was the perfect time that Regina could miss being set up with yet another king but still please her mother as it was a dinner with royalty. Regina had asked her mother the day before and her mother was delighted by the idea, of course Regina didn't mention that Snow was her girlfriend.

Regina and her mother stood at the door, patiently waiting to be let in. The door was opened by Snow who greeted the pair and showed them in. Snow introduced them both to her father. "This is Regina and this is her mother, Cora." King Leopold gave a kiss on both the woman's cheeks then led them to their seats. Regina and Snow sat opposite with their parents sat next to them.

After dinner Snow stated that she would show Regina around the castle. The couple then excused themselves and left the room, leaving the king and Cora to chat.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow led Regina around the castle, telling the occasional story about her childhood. Everytime they got close to each other somebody would come round the corner, whether it be a maid or cook. Snow got to her bedroom and went in with Regina, they were finally alone. Snow kissed Regina hard on the lips, locking the door as she did so. Regina kissed back passionately wondering just how far this would go.

Regina was pushed against the nearest wall by Snow's body. Regina began to let her hands roam across Snow's body as Snow moved down to Regina neck. Snow left marks, some light and others quite dark that would most likely leave a mark for a while. Clothes began to come off, first Snow's top then more until Regina just had her panties and Snow just panties and bra. Regina then took control, unclasping Snow's bra and pushing her toward the bed.

Snow laid with Regina atop, kissing and biting at every inch of bare skin. Regina stopped and started to move down Snow's body. She stopped at Snow's breasts, licking and sucking. She continued to ascend, lightly brushing past her centre and kissed the top of Snow's thighs. Pulling down the younger woman's panties, Regina took in the scent of Snow's arousal. They were both turned on as Regina licked Snow's wet sex.

Snow moaned as Regina licked for a second time. Regina sucked the sensitive bud causing a louder moan to fly from the lips of her lover. Snow grabbed Regina hair as she brought her hand up to Snow's core. She pushed a finger in, following it with another, giving Snow a chance to adjust to the intrusion.

Regina then began to thrust, in and out. She continued to suck on Snow's clit as she moved her fingers. Snow grew closer and closer to the edge, gripping Regina hair with one hand and the bed with the other. Snow moved her hips to Regina's rhythm, "more" she moaned. Regina added another finger, pumping harder and removing her mouth to watch.

It was a breathtaking site, Snow, the princess, with her mouth slightly agape, gripping to the bed on the edge of her climax. She then looked down at what her hands were doing, watching her fingers thrust in and out of her girlfriend. Snow was on the very edge of her orgasm. Regina gave one last lick to Snow's sensitive nub and Snow was over the edge, screaming Regina name and other profanities.

Regina just watched, never removing her fingers or stopping. Snow's back was arched, her eyes shut and her legs lightly shaking. The sight was astonishing and Regina felt like she would remember nothing else. As Snow calmed her body, Regina removed her fingers, licking off the juices. Snow just watched in awe as Regina licked the digits one by one, keeping eye contact with Snow the whole time.

Regina then rose back up to Snow, kissing her lips softly. Snow moaned, tasting herself on Regina's tongue. They continued to kiss, both wondering what else would happen before the day was over.


End file.
